check yes juliet
by strawnilla
Summary: Run baby, run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if we give them the chance.


can you tell ive been busy

* * *

_Run baby, run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if we give them the chance._  
_—Check Yes Juliet, We The Kings—_

Everyone knew what's going on. It's too obvious from Arata's side—he probably didn't even think of hiding it—and it's subtle from Muraku, yet only someone dumb wouldn't notice.

The long gazes in the cafeteria, the locked eyes when they pass each other in the hallways and—God save the person who still doesn't see it—the days when they spend time together in the Shopping District if neither has a mission, which is quite a rare occasion.

When you see navy blue paired with grey anywhere, you know it's Sena Arata and Houjou Muraku without a second glance. And there's really no other term for their duo-only bonding activities outside school other than dates. It makes one wonder how long it's been going on, because when most noticed it was too late to pinpoint when exactly it started.

But of course, every fairytale has it's evil witch.

In Arata and Muraku's, the evil witch comes in the form of the very thing that brought them together in the first place.

War Time.

Separated by their virtual countries, the pressure is hard on both of them. Arata might have it a tad bit easy considering how small his country is (he brushes off the remarks of the other platoons that don't exactly trust him) but for a well-known man like Muraku, there's a lot of sneers and jeers. Rumours fly like wild pigeons and yet the lot of them aren't even close to the truth. Every win or loss decides what kind of rumour will come up next.

Arata slings his bag around himself and darts off the minute school is over. His and Muraku's platoons don't have a mission today, so without words exchanged they agreed on another walk home together—or more like Arata sending Muraku to the Swan Manor and then going his own way to the Duck Manor. Once in a while they do make some detours. Arata hopes today will be like that.

Eyes follow him as he makes his way to Muraku's class, which is just a few rooms away. He chooses to ignore them, as he usually does, and breaks into a smile when he sees Muraku exiting. Their steps move in sync almost instantly as he caught up with the other.

"Hey." He greets. Muraku returns his smile. "Hi."

"Swallow Café is serving a special cake today."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you know that?"

Arata grins. "So, the café?"

"I'm afraid you will have to cancel your plans." Ivan Krosky says with a hard face. He's standing right in their path, blocking them, and looking straight at Muraku without blinking. He's making it look like Arata's not even there. Where and when he appeared, the two of them aren't sure. "Houjou Muraku." He says.

"Commander. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Indeed there is." Only after he says that does he spare Arata a glance. His face looks like he's staring at a rat. Ivan, commander of Rossius and teacher at Kamui Daimon. Not a man to be messed with and Arata knows that.

Before either three can say anything more, a new voice interrupts them.

"Sena Arata."

The called redhead winced as he turns around and meets eye-to-eye with Mito Reina, his own nation's commander. "I'd like to have a word with you." The woman says, causing Arata to gulp. He and Muraku look at each other before he leaves the other's side and approaches the woman.

"Yes?"

Reina doesn't answer him. Her gaze is locked on his face, much like Ivan with Muraku earlier—only without the disgust. Just contemplation or examination.

And then she sighs.

"The reports I've received. Are they all true?"

"… What reports?"

"That you and Houjou Muraku are a couple."

His face turns crimson for a split second, before his composure returns and his mind works. Why would she ask about his and Muraku's relationship? He figures the answer is obvious. Never trust the ones who mingle with other nations. He supposes he should've expected to be confronted about the matter soon but maybe it slipped his mind.

With an almost nonchalant shrug he says, "Yeah, we are. What's the problem with that?"

"You do realize he is part of the enemy?"

"Only in the Second World he is. But outside, he means something else entirely to me," the redhead's eyes narrow. "He's my world."

A few seconds tick pass as Reina stares at him, almost incredulously. She clears her throat and shifts her feet, crossing her arms in the process. "We're in war, Arata. We don't have time to play house with soldiers from another country. I suggest you break contact with him immediately to avoid anymore suspicions and future disruptions that will cost Jenock."

Her words are like a spark to him and he's a matchstick waiting to burn. Arata realizes that he's sick of this. He's sick of everyone telling him that this is wrong. That he shouldn't be with Muraku just because they're on different sides.

Looking over his shoulder, he sees Ivan seeming to be scolding Muraku, in the same way Reina scolded him—only Ivan looks scarier. Muraku is holding eye contact like a good soldier would but even from this distance Arata can see his tight jaw and clenched fists.

He's honestly fed up.

Arata breaks into a run, missing the gasp from Reina, and grabs Muraku by his arm. Ivan, surprised by the sudden outburst, steps sideways to avoid them—something he regrets later as Arata and Muraku runs past him and a bunch of other busybody students.

"Arata?!" Muraku tries to not trip over his own feet and soon enough he manages to get into speed with Arata as they slow down. What possessed Arata to do this, he can't say. They pass a few Rossians and Jenocks, who can only stare with their questions in their mouths at the unusual sight. He would be staring too.

Somehow along the way, Arata had moved from dragging his arm to leading the way with his hand. Even though his gloves are in the way it's still nice. In the midst of it he wonders if they can hold hands again one day at another place, without his accessories.

When the school gates come in sight, Arata's grip on his hand tightens and it feels like they're moving faster, breaking through the wind like an arrow. He's starting to lose his breath. Where in the world is Arata going?

"I don't care what they think of us," Arata begins, both of them still running. He turns his face to look at Muraku, a bit out of breath. "I don't care if they say we're not meant to be because we're enemies," he grins. "We'll show them wrong."

Muraku doesn't know what to say. Arata's never said words like those with such confidence. He can feel his heart against his rib cage and he's uncertain if its because of the running or Arata or their linked hands. A combination of the three?

It's Arata. He's sure it's Arata.

When the redhead looks forward again, Muraku's finds himself falling for him all over again.


End file.
